A quien tu decidiste Amar
by Rachelgarf
Summary: Chico bestia esta triste porque parece que Raven y Robin an iniciado una relacion, y lo unico que desea es que ella sea feliz no importa que no sea con el... aunqe talves ella tambien qiera estar cn el...songfic


**Los teen titans no me pertenecen.**

**Hice este sonfic porque en ese momento estaba escuchando la canción y se me ocurrió. **

A quien tu decidiste amar.

Vacio, era la palabra perfecta para definir como se sentía el titán verde en ese momento. Sentía como nada en su vida valía ya la pena. Parecía que le habían arrancado el corazón y lo hubieran dejado a unos metros de el, sangrando y sin posibilidad alguna de poder volver a unirse. No podía continuar como si nada estuviera pasando en ese momento. Por una de las primeras veces en su vida no le veía el sentido a poner una sonrisa al mal tiempo que parecía nunca acabar.

Todo eso se debía a que había notado que Raven pasaba demasiado tiempo con Robín. Cuando estaban en la torre se la mantenían hablando o desayunando juntos. Incluso Raven había comenzado a ir a entrenar con Robín algunos días. En las misiones se protegían mutuamente, y casi siempre estaban juntos en los combates.

_La verdad no me queda más dudas de que tu amor_

_Ya se me termino, duele pero acabó_

_Es difícil pero no imposible_

_Asimilar que en verdad te perdí_

_Y ahora te veo partir_

Al principio había deseado hablar con Raven, preguntarle como amigos si había algo entre ellos, pero cuando iba a hacerlo entro a la sala y los encontró abrazados. Después de eso no necesito más que observarlos para darse cuenta del amor que estaba creciendo entre ambos.

_Y aunque pase el tiempo_

_Y seas feliz con alguien más_

_Recuerda que no hay nada_

_Que haga que me olvide de ti, yo sé…_

Deseaba decirle a Raven que la amaba, que la había amado desde siempre, no podía estar con otra persona que o fuera ella. Y aunque hubiera demostrado lo contrario cuando apareció Terra lo hizo con la intención de ver si hacia se podía olvidar de Raven. Pero le resultaba imposible olvidarse de ella, se había enamorado perdidamente de ella y el verla así con él le dolía en lo más profundo del corazón.

_A quien tú decidiste amar_

_No sé si sepa que no hay personas_

_Como tu aquí en la tierra_

_Te prometo no vuelvo a llorar_

_Sé lo felices que están y cuiden_

_Lo que yo soñé, siempre quise para mí_

_De corazón… ámense_

Por un tiempo pensó que el amor de ellos pasaría, y que después todo volvería a ser lo mismo. Pero se rindió ante ese pensamiento al ver a Raven cada día más feliz.

Quiso golpear a Robín con todas sus fuerzas por haberle arrebatado al amor de su vida, por haberle quitado la razón por la que el chico sonreía todos los días. La razón por la que se levantaba todos los días animado, y muy optimista.

_Sé lo triste que puedo llegar a estar_

_Porque al menos lo intente pero yo no gane._

_La persona que tiene el_

_Acceso a tu corazón, mira que bendición,_

_Pude haber sido yo_

Pero también decidió no hacerlo, ya que sabía que si lo lastimaba solo lograría ganarse el odio de la chica. Parecía que el mundo de Raven giraba en torno a Robín, y a Chico Bestia le aterraba el solo pensar que al atacar a Robín también podría lastimar a Raven.

Pensar en verla derramar lágrimas por algo que había sido culpa suya le causaba un gran dolor en el pecho.

_Y aunque pase el tiempo_

_Y seas feliz con alguien más_

_Recuerda que no hay nada_

_Que haga que me olvide de ti, yo sé…_

_A quien tú decidiste amar_

_No sé si sepa que no hay personas_

_Como tu aquí en la tierra_

_Te prometo no vuelvo a llorar_

_Sé lo felices que están y cuiden_

_Lo que yo soñé, siempre quise para mí_

Así pasaron los días, cada vez trataba de hacer algo para impedirles seguir con su relación, pero siempre se rehusaba al final, solo por una simple sonrisa de Raven dirigida a Robín. Ella había encontrado el amor en él, ambos habían logrado amar a una persona y ser correspondidos.

_Si tuviera una oportunidad_

_Le cambiaria el final a todo_

_Pero no podría porque_

_La verdad me da gusto que estás_

_Conmigo en la eternidad y entiendo_

_No eras para mí pero te querré siempre_

Al final había dejado de intentar interponerse entre ellos. Prefería tolerar el dolor de que las sonrisas de la chica no fueran del él, que intentar terminar con el dolor separando a sus dos amigos.

Porque después de todo, eso seguían siendo no? Siempre serian sus amigos, aunque le tuviera coraje a Robín por quitarle su felicidad no podía dejar de verlo como su amigo y su líder.

Y bueno a Raven… el sabia que nunca podría verla como algo menos que una amiga. Jamás lograría olvidarla, su corazón siempre seria de ella y eso nadie lo iba a poder cambiar.

_Y aunque pase el tiempo_

_Y seas feliz con alguien más_

_Recuerda que no hay nada_

_Que haga que me olvide de ti, yo sé…_

_A quien tú decidiste amar_

_No sé si sepa que no hay personas_

_Como tu aquí en la tierra_

_Te prometo no vuelvo a llorar_

_Sé lo felices que están y cuiden_

_Lo que yo soñé, siempre quise para mí_

El sonido de alguien que tocaba a la puerta lo hizo levantarse de su cama. No quería abrir, no quería ver a nadie, lo único que quería hacer era continuar sumergido en los buenos recuerdos que tenia con Raven.

-Chico bestia, podemos hablar?- pregunto una voz.

Chico bestia casi corrió hasta la puerta al reconocer la voz de Raven. Era la única persona que en ese momento podría arrancarle una sonrisa sincera. Aunque estuviera dolido por su decisión, necesitaba verla. Necesitaba dirigirle una cálida sonrisa.

_Si tuviera una oportunidad_

_Le cambiaria el final a todo_

_Pero no podría porque_

_La verdad me da gusto que estás_

_Conmigo en la eternidad y entiendo_

_No eras para mí pero te querré siempre_

-Que ocurre Raven?- pregunto abriendo la puerta y encontrándose con Raven algo apenada y nerviosa.

-Bueno… yo… solo- comenzó a tartamudear ella.

El foco del pasillo comenzó a parpadear, a causa de los nervios de Raven.

-Tranquila- dijo Chico Bestia al notar como el color rojo se iba apropiando del rostro de la chica.

Raven cerro los ojos para concentrarse. Apretó los puños y saco el aire.

-Yo quería decirte que te…

-Te amo- dijo Chico Bestia sin pensar en lo que había dicho.

Raven levanto la vista al escuchar esas palabras

Chico Bestia se sonrojo demasiado. Desvió la vista, se paso la mano por el cabello pensando en que decir para salvarse.

-Que dijiste?- pregunto Raven aun sin creer lo que había escuchado.

-Yo no quería decir eso… se que tu y Robín están saliendo… y que debo respetarlo pero es que…

-Robín y yo no salimos- dijo Raven.

Pero fue como si no hubiera dicho nada ya que Chico Bestia continuo hablando.

-En realidad lo siento, pero es que no puedo evitarlo siempre te e amado desde que te conocí y yo…- no pudo terminar de hablar ya que Raven le tapo la boca con la mano. El la miro con una ceja alzada.

-Yo también te amo- Aparto la mano lentamente de su boca- pasaba tiempo con Robín solo porque me ayudaba a saber como decírtelo.

Chico Bestia sintió como las comisuras de sus labios temblaban y aparecía una sonrisa que había mucho que no se veía.

La rodeo con los brazos y la beso tiernamente. Raven al principio no reacciono, pero después rodeo su cuello con los brazos y respondió el beso que tanto había esperando en su vida.

El vacio que antes había en ambos se lleno.

La felicidad y el amor que en ese momento sintieron no se comparo con nada que antes hubieran sentido. Parecía como si por fin sus deseos se hubieran realizado. Y era verdad, al fin estaban juntos y ese era el único que deseo que les importaba realizar.

_De corazón… ámense_

**Quedo algo extraño al final, pero bueno de todos modos lo quise subir. **

**Aunque espero sus reviews para ver a su opinión. **


End file.
